starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Moebius Corps
|fgcolor= |image=MoebiusForces SC2 Decal1.JPEG |imgsize= |race1=Terran |race2= |race3= |type=Paramilitary |founding= |constitution= |leader=Doctor Emil Narud (?–early 2505 ) Amon (2505–) |headofstate= |headofgov= |commander= |defacto= |executive= |legislative= |judicial= |affiliation= Moebius Foundation (?–2505) Amon (2505–) |strength= |capital=Revanscar |language=English |currency=Credits |holiday= |formed= |established= |fragmented=2506 |reorganized= |dissolved= |restored= |status=Destroyed }} Moebius Corps was a military unit that answered to the Moebius Foundation.Neilson, Micky. "Sector Six." (Oct 27, 2015). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Sector Six Accessed 2015-10-27. After the death of Emil Narud and the rise of Amon, the Moebius Corps became an army of mindless thralls for Amon and his hybrid, and set out on a crusade to destroy all life in the sector. History Security Force Moebius Corps began as a military organization in service of the Moebius Foundation. They served as security for Moebius Foundation bases and ran artifact retrieval missions on hostile planets. This often put them at odds with criminal organizations such as the Players' Club. Non-lethal measures were employed when local populations weren't using deadly force. Artifact retrieval ops usually fell in the realm of a "need to know" basis. Some Moebius Corps squadrons were former Terran Dominion military forces that were reassigned to the Moebius Foundation due to backdoor deals between the two organizations. Rise of the Hybrid As the hybrid began to awaken and heed Amon's call, they began to enslave the minds of the terrans who had created them. One such group was Brute Squad, who was assigned security detail for a xenobiology facility named Sector Six at Revanscar that was breeding the hybrid. All aboard the facility were either killed or were enslaved by the hybrid. Dark Prelate Zeratul first encountered Moebius Corps on a former Moebius Foundation space platform where they were experimenting on protoss templar. These protoss had been brought to them by the Tal'darim, and were being used to create hybrid. Zeratul attempted to rescue the Protoss from this platform while Sarah Kerrigan and her Swarm destroyed the platform's power generator. Zeratul commented that the terran's minds were completely broken, and they were nothing more but mindless servants of the hybrid. The protoss were saved and the facility was destroyed.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Whispers of Oblivion, Dark Whispers (in English). 2015-07-15. Crusade Against the Universe ]] When Amon started the End War, Moebius Corps began attacking Dominion worlds indiscriminately and left few survivors in their wake. A large force began to lay siege to Korhal, where Commander Jim Raynor coordinated a defense. They disabled the atmospheric stabilizers on the space platform ''Sky Shield and tried to send it plummeting into Augustgrad, but the intervention of Hierarch Artanis and the Daelaam allowed Raynor to send repair crews to stabilize the platform.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Sky Shield (in English). 2015-11-10. ]] They then moved to secure the Keystone, a powerful xel'naga artifact, at Bennet Port. Raynor and Emperor Valerian Mengsk engaged Moebius Corps with Artanis to retrieve it. The hybrid channeled Void energy into the keystone, periodically stunning all terran forces but leaving the protoss and hybrid unscathed. The combined Dominion and protoss forces broke through their lines and retrieved the artifact, but at a great cost. By the time Moebius Corps was defeated, they had managed to cause more damage to Korhal than even the zerg had been able to do a year earlier.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Brothers in Arms (in English). 2015-11-10. s secure one of the celestial locks]] Moebius Corps followed Amon's command to go to Ulnar with the Tal'darim, and followed their master's orders to prevent the Daelaam from opening the temple.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Temple of Unification (in English). 2015-11-10. Artanis broke through their ranks and moved into the temple, but Moebius Corps and the Tal'darim gave chase. Artanis and Kerrigan fought through Moebius forces to get to the center of the temple, only to find the xel'naga dead and that Amon had trapped them, as he opened a portal to the Void.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, The Infinite Cycle (in English). 2015-11-10. town]] Moebius Corps tried to finish off Artanis and Kerrigan while the pair were caught between them and Amon, but the betrayal of First Ascendant Alarak allowed the Daelaam to save them and destroy the void crystals powering Amon's portal.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Harbinger of Oblivion (in English). 2015-11-10. engages allied forces]] Moebius Corps dispatched an archangel mech to Char to aid Amon's other forces in an attack on Bama Kowalski's fortress on the planet. Elated to see one, Kowalski asked the allied forces defending her to destroy the Archangel, as she could rebuild it for her own usage.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Vivendi Games. Co-op Missions: Void Thrashing. (in English). 2015-11-10 Moebius continued their experimental research throughout the war. One of their facilities was raided by General Carolina Davis and two allied commanders, who stole their prototype Balius Archangel. The allied forces the raised the facility, killing the three Moebius hybrids within. As the facility was being destroyed, Moebius attempted to evacuate their research via a train network.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Co-op Missions, Part and Parcel (in English). 2017-11-14. A Moebius Corps battle station augmented by xel'naga technology was investigated by ghost agent Stone, who discovered it was prepped to fire on nearby colony worlds. Altered to their enemy's presence, Moebius Corps attempted to transmit what weapons data they had off of the platform. Allied forces were called in to destroy the station using the same technology that powered it.Patch 4.4.0: Cradle of Death Battle.net, Accessed 6-18-2018 Downfall Moebius Corps continued creating hybrid for Amon's forces as his armies laid waste to the sector. Matriarch Vorazun sent her dark templar to track Moebius Corps primary hybrid production facility. They discovered it hidden in an asteroid field named Revanscar. Though the Spear of Adun could not move through the asteroid field, Phase-smith Karax suggested moving carriers in to destroy the facility's power generators. s engage the Spear of Adun]] As the Spear of Adun moved into the system, they were trapped by Moebius Corps' battlecruisers and boarded. Karax was tasked with destroying the facility's power cores while the rest of the Daelaam defended the Spear of Adun. Karax was successful, and the Revanscar facility was destroyed, putting an end to Moebius Corps and their hybrid program.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Templar's Charge (in English). 2015-11-10. In the aftermath, Artanis lamented that they could not find a way to save them, while Alarak claimed that the hybrid leave nothing left to save.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Alarak (in English). 2015.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after: Templar's Charge (in English). 2015-11-10. Structure Those under the thrall of the hybrid in Moebius Corps appeared as mindless zealots in service of their god, Amon.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Whispers of Oblivion, Dark Whispers (in English). 2015-07-15. In spite of this, Moebius Forces still appeared capable of higher functions and tactics, including researching new technologies and salvaging what weapons and technical data they could from a battlefield when defeat was imminent. Some Moebius researchers appeared to be able to even converse normally.Blizzard Entertainment. Co-op Missions. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Part and Parcel (in English). 2018. Moebius technology blended xel'naga and terran creations to create weapons and structures that far surpassed Terran Dominion technology.Blizzard Entertainment. Co-op Missions. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cradle of Death (in English). 2018. Known Units *Brute Squad Known Members *Lieutenant Colonel Sparks *Major Braxton *Commander Dorian *Lieutenant Zimmerman *Staff Sergeant Bekkins *Specialist Cranston *Private Hopper *Spanneti Notes The Moebius Corps was originally referred to as the "Shadow Corps" during development.2014-11-07, StarCraft II Legacy of the Void Campaign Overview. YouTube, accessed on 2014-11-13 References Category:Moebius Foundation forces Category:Amon's Forces